THE BLADEMASTER
by mistresSierra
Summary: [S5] Any girl must be crazy not to fall for Richard. This fanfic dictates the story of Richard's past, present, and future. Will you not travel with him and save him from loneliness? R&R.
1. Feelings?

THE BLADEMASTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUIKODEN CHARACTERS.

NOTE: THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY BISHOUNEN (EVERY GIRL MUST BE CRAZY NOT TO LOVE HIM) RICHARD OF SUIKODEN V. Enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE: FEELINGS?

He never erased that beautiful smile on his face. Even as a child, he would always smile as though nothing in the world would ever bother him. It was like he wasn't alive. It was like he was a void, aimlessly wandering this wretched earth holding nothing but his own self.

Smiling will always be easy to do. The only hard part about smiling is _meaning it._

He confined himself in his room at the Ceras Lake Ruins Castle, clenching his sword in his two hands. He stared upwards, and noticed that the ceiling from that room appeared to have small cracks, probably due to its ancient age.

_Well I guess they weren't so smart after all!_

He laughed at the small cracks on the ceiling.

At that precise moment, Mueller entered the room and sat on his bed.

"What are you laughing about?" Mueller asked, in his usual I'm-a-serious-brute tone.

"See those cracks on the wall? Guess it proves that the Sindar weren't so perfect after all—and we think so highly of them."

He laughed again. Mueller didn't say a word. He just hid himself in his blankets and turned away from Richard.

Richard finally realized how pointless he was. He lied down on his bed and started to sleep.

_Good night, Mueller. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You got it! I'll go!"

The next morning, he was chosen by the prince to accompany him on the Stormfist siege. They ran from Raftfleet all the way to where Sialeeds was.

That was probably one of the most painful battles for the prince—having to battle his own Aunt. He didn't even know why he had to do that.

Shielded by the Canopy Defense, the party was inflicting major damage to Sialeeds without even getting hurt by the Twilight Rune. Richard inflicted the final blow on Sialeeds, slashing her thrice with his blade, with critical damage each.

The Sun Rune's power appeared in the sky. The Dawn Rune and the Twilight Rune together forged a shield against the Sun Rune. As Sialeeds fell into the prince's arms one last time, Richard finally realized what he had just done. If he had not fought Sialeeds, this blow on her wouldn't be so harsh. If he had not inflicted that triple slash on her, Sialeeds would still be alive. If he had not fought the way he did, the prince would still have one of the only two family he had left.

_He felt responsible for her death._

Of course they were fighting to survive, because if not, the Twilight Rune would've annihilated them for sure. Richard was just _sad_ about the fact that he had to kill someone his friends care about to save thousands of people he didn't even know. He slowly walked away from the scene and washed Sialeeds' blood off his sword.

_Within each blade lie all the souls of those whom it has killed._

How many lives has this blade taken? How much pain did he already cause to people? Richard was stabbed by guilt. He was fighting for the good side, yet he felt so evil.

Finally, for the first time in his life, he _felt_ something. He _realized_ something. He _thought_ about something else besides his obsession for Mueller.


	2. Explanations

CHAPTER TWO: EXPLANATIONS

Note: This Chapter focuses on Richard's past, and it's completely from speculation so don't flame me if I get something wrong. This is also, in my POV, to prove that Richard does not have _gay_ love for Mueller. --; I would DIE if he did. (OMG I'm such a Richard fan girl OO)

The country of Zelant was never peaceful. It was a country burdened with an endless war. Fighting was the only thing that people ever thought of. Sadly, in this brutal country was this young boy. He has a womanly face, which most people found attractive in men.

Being young, he was capable of making beautiful memories of his parents, his home, and the place where he grew up. But a simple twist of fate never allowed this boy to be the normal _kid _he should be. Deprived of a peaceful life and childhood, this boy was destined never to grow up from his kiddy nature.

At the age of three, his parents were murdered by Nether Gate assassins. Being young, he never recognized those people as his parents, and thus, never knew what parents were.

Their house was left in the coldness. The chills of winter were starting to sink in from the window the assassins broke as they were trying to penetrate the house. The first memory this boy had was the feeling of loneliness and coldness in a place he was still unfamiliar with.

Then the feeling of coldness changed as a man approached him.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"What's a 'name'?'" the boy asked.

The man gently caressed the boy's beautiful hair and embraced him.

"You seem to be a sweet boy. I will give you a name. From now on, you will be called Richard."

This man saved him from a certain death from loneliness. From this day onward, he vowed that he would dedicate his life serving this man, because this man made him feel warmth that will never fade away.

"The Sacred Games?"

"Yeah. You've been chosen to represent the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade for this prestigious event."

"Really? Oh, thanks Mueller, it's such an honor!"

Richard hugged Mueller. Mueller brushed him away and said, "If you want to grow up, don't ever do that again."

"If growing up means I can't hold you anymore, then I don't want to grow up!"

"You're a hopeless moron, you know that?"

"I know."

Richard never seemed to cease smiling, as long as he's alongside Mueller. He looked up to him as a master, a friend, and his refuge to every cruelty this world has ever slashed upon him. Richard cared only for Mueller, nothing else. The only memories he has are of Mueller, nothing else. The only thing in this world that ever meant something to him was Mueller, nothing else.

"Listen, you idiot…" Mueller said. "Once you enter the Sacred Games remember that you are representing the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade, so don't make a fool out of yourself, even though you already are a fool."

"Come on, Mueller…" Richard said. "The fact that you chose me to represent the Mercenary Brigade means that you don't think I'm a fool."

"I do think of you as a fool," Mueller said. "You're just the most suitable person for the job because you're the youngest. We figured that the Her Royal Highness would like someone near her age for a husband."

"What does Her Royal Highness got to do with it?" Richard asked.

"Everything," Mueller replied. "Whoever wins the Sacred Games become Her Highness' husband, and the Commander of the Queen's Knights."

"Really? That's cool!" Richard exclaimed. "But I don't think the marriage thing is really something I like."

"Well, she's the best choice for a wife," Mueller said. "You are a weak toad when it comes to courting women. This time, you wouldn't have to court her; you just have to _fight_ for her."

"I still don't like it," Richard said. "But since you really want me to go, I'll do it."


	3. Doorway

CHAPTER THREE: DOORWAY

"Well, you're twenty-one now, Richard." She said. "You'd better shake off the kiddy act soon."

Lymsleia was sitting in her Audience Chamber. She was talking to Richard, the man in front of her. After the civil war was over, Lymsleia married one of her brother's good friends, Richard. Richard didn't need the Sacred Games to win over Lym's heart; he did it with his charm.

Lym first saw him that time on the Queen's Campaign. Galleon was fighting his brother, along with some of his brothers close comrades.

One of the people his brother took along with him was Richard. He was a great fighter, also blessed with beauty and grace. Who wouldn't fall for a man like that?

Lym slowly approached Richard and held him tight.

"I love you."

Richard felt a strong pain in his chest the moment Lym told him that she loves him. Richard never felt anything for Lym, but he married her anyway. He married her because he knew that Lym needed someone who can protect her, someone who can get her out of trouble, and someone who can calm her down every time she goes all mad and crazy. Being the cool person Richard was; he was really the man for the job.

_He just couldn't return her feelings._

Richard only cared about one girl in his life. This girl was of the name Lyon. The dedication Lyon had for the prince is the same as what Richard had for Mueller. For that, he admired Lyon. But what chance did he have against a prince?

Eventually, he had to give up on her.

Everything that he has become, everything that he is, it's the complete opposite of what he wants to be. He is an amazing swordfighter, that's a given. He is a calm, easygoing kid, that's also a given.

_But that's not what he is inside._

Inside, he wanted to give up sword fighting. Ever since the day Sialeeds died, he _finally_ felt alive. He _finally_ recalled the reason why he always sought refuge in Mueller. It was all because he never knew what love was, until he found this man who cared for him. This shattered the mindless killer in him, and changed him into a loving man, with no violence in mind.

_Don't worry Lym. I'll make this country as peaceful as it can be, so that people won't grow up to be like me. I'll make this country believe that there is nothing that can possibly be attained by the use of violence. By then, probably, I will love you too. You are an amazing woman, after all. So strong and spirited, the spirit I needed to finally be alive._


End file.
